russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Recurrent Songs on Magic 89.9
These are the Recurrent Songs that which are heard everyday on Magic 89.9, also heard on sister station 99.5 Play FM everyday and every Sunday on Playback. Also on rival Riot Wednesday on Monster RX 93.1 and Sunday Y2K on FM1 87.5. Foreign Music (2006/07-2013): *''I Wanna Love You'' - Akon feat. Snoop Dogg *''What Goes Around... Comes Around'' - Justin Timberlake *''Give It to Me'' - Timbaland feat. Nelly Furtado and Justin Timberlake *''Makes Me Wonder'' - Maroon 5 *''Buy U a Drank (Shawty Snappin')'' - T-Pain feat. Yung Joc *''Umbrella'' - Rihanna feat. Jay-Z *''Hey There Delilah'' - Plain White T's *''Beautiful Girls'' - Sean Kingston *''Big Girls Don't Cry'' - Fergie *''Crank That (Soulja Boy)'' - Soulja Boy *''Stronger'' - Kanye West *''Kiss Kiss'' - Chris Brown feat. T-Pain *''Jenny'' - The Click Five *''Teenagers'' - My Chemical Romance (rock) *''I Don't Love You'' - My Chemical Romance (rock) *''Famous Last Words'' - My Chemical Romance (rock) *''Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)'' - My Chemical Romance (rock) *''Desolation Row'' - My Chemical Romance (rock) *''It Ends Tonight'' - All American Rejects *''You are the Music in Me'' - Zac Efron/Vanessa Hudgens *''Wait for You'' - Elliott Yamin *''Gimme More'' - Britney Spears *''Never Again'' - Kelly Clarkson *''What Time Is It'' - Cast of High School Musical 2 *''Your Guardian Angel'' - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (rock) *''Anything'' - JoJo *''How To Touch A Girl'' - JoJo *''Beautiful Girls (Reply)'' - JoJo *''Apologize'' - Timbaland feat. One Republic *''The Takeover, The Break's Over'' - Fall Out Boy (rock) *''Boston'' - Augustana *''Last Night'' - Diddy feat. Keisha Cole *''Sweet Escape'' - Gwen Stefani *''The Kill'' - 30 Seconds To Mars (rock) *''Li'l L.O.V.E.'' - Bone Thugs and Harmony feat. Mariah Carey *''Over It'' - Katharine McPhee *''With Love'' - Hilary Duff *''Wont Go Home Without You'' - Maroon 5 *''She Wants It (AYO Technology)'' - 50 Cent feat. Justin Timberlake *''Keep Holding On'' - Avril Lavigne *''Lost Without You'' - Robin Thicke *''Here In Your Arms'' - Hellogoodbye *''Party Like A Rockstar'' - Shopboyz *''Glamorous'' - Fergie *''Grace Kelly'' - Mika *''1973'' - James Blunt *''All Good Things (Come To An End)'' - Nelly Furtado *''Do It'' - Nelly Furtado feat. Missy Elliot *''Never Say Never'' - The Fray (rock) *''Hot Bangin' Supa Sexy'' - The Audio Club *''Do You Know? (Ping-Pong Song) / Dimelo'' - Enrique Iglesias *''When You're Gone'' - Avril Lavigne *''Ayo Technology'' - 50 Cent feat. Justin Timberlake and Timbaland *''It Don't Make A Difference To Me'' - Kevin Michael feat. Wyclef Jean *''I Tried'' - Bone Thugs-N-Harmony feat. Akon *''Make Me Better'' - Fabolous feat. Ne-Yo *''Smack That'' - Akon feat. Eminem *''Funhouse'' - Pink *''My Love'' - Justin Timberlake feat. T.I. *''Lovestoned'' - Justin Timberlake *''Wake Up Call'' - Maroon 5 *''This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race'' - Fall Out Boy (rock) *''Snow (Hey Oh)'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers (rock) *''Dani California'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers (rock) *''Tell Me Baby'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers (rock) *''Misery Business'' - Paramore (rock) *''Break Em Off'' - Paul Wall *''Lip Gloss'' - Lil Mama *''Candyman'' - Christina Aguilera *''Straight Lines'' - Silverchair (rock) *''Fluorescent Adolescent'' - Arctic Monkeys (rock) *''Hold Me Now'' - Mia Rose *''Crazy Pipe'' - DJ Bomba *''Don't Play With Your Noodle'' - Soul Control *''Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You'' - Westlife (boy band) *''Home'' - Westlife (boy band) *''Total Eclipse Of The Heart'' - Westlife (boy band) *''Us Against the World'' - Westlife (boy band) *''Me Love'' - Sean Kingston *''Wind It Up'' - Gwen Stefani *''On My Way Here'' - Clay Aiken *''When It Was Me'' - Paula DeAnda *''It's Me Snitches'' - Swizz Beatz *''Lookin' Boy'' - Hot Stylz *''Superwoman'' - Alicia Keys *''Over It'' - Tiffany Affair *''Next Plane Home'' - Daniel Powter *''Warwick Avenue'' - Duffy *''Fergalicious'' - Fergie *''Summertime'' - New Kids on the Block *''Love Me Dead'' - Ludo *''Corona & Lime'' - Shwayze *''What About Now'' - Daughtry *''We Cry'' - The Script *''Talk You Down'' - The Script *''The Man Who Can't Be Moved'' - The Script *''You Make It Real'' - James Morrison *''Carry You Home'' - James Blunt *''Angel'' - Natasha Bedingfield *''The Little Things'' - Colbie Caillat *''Love You Anyway'' - Boyzone (boy band) *''Womanizer'' - Britney Spears *''If I Were A Boy'' - Beyonce *''I Fell In Love With The DJ'' - Che'nelle feat. Baby Cham *''She Got It'' - 2 Pistols feat. T-Pain and Tay Dizm *''Like You'll Never See Me Again'' - Alicia Keys feat. Ludacris *''What Hurts The Most'' - Cascada *''Love Lockdown'' - Kanye West *''Mercy'' - Duffy *''Miss Independent'' - Ne-Yo *''Live Your Life'' - T.I. feat. Rihanna *''T-Shirt'' - Shontelle *''Shawty Is A 10'' - The-Dream feat. Fabolous *''Won't Go Home Without You'' - Maroon 5 *''Keeps Gettin' Better'' - Christina Aguilera *''Put On'' - Young Jeezy feat. Kanye West *''Independent'' - Webbie, Lil' Phat, and Lil' Boosie *''Let It Rock'' - Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil' Wayne *''Fly Like Me'' - Chingy feat. Amerie *''7 Things'' - Miley Cyrus *''I'm Yours'' - Jason Mraz *''I Will Be'' - Leona Lewis *''Bye Bye'' - Mariah Carey *''Stranger'' - Hilary Duff *''Baby Love'' - Nicole Scherzinger *''Lolli Lolli (Pop That Body)'' - Three 6 Mafia feat. Project Pat, Young D, and Superpower *''Pop Bottles'' - Birdman feat. Lil Wayne *''Sensual Seduction'' - Snoop Dogg *''Killa'' - Cherish feat. Yung Joc *''Calabria 2008'' - Enur feat. Natasja *''Hypnotized'' - Plies feat. Akon *''Paper Planes'' - M.I.A. *''Rock Yo Hips'' - Crime Mob *''Want It, Need It'' - Plies feat. Ashanti *''Hey Baby (Jump Off)'' - Bow Wow and Omarion *''I Won't Tell'' - Fat Joe feat. J. Holiday *''Suffocate'' - J. Holiday *''D.A.N.C.E.'' - Justice *''Our Song'' - Taylor Swift *''Addicted'' - Saving Abel (rock) *''When We Die'' - Bowling For Soup (rock) *''Hero/Heroine'' - Boys Like Girls (rock) *''The Great Escape'' - Boys Like Girls (rock) *''How Far We've Come'' - Matchbox Twenty (rock) *''I Don't Wanna Be In Love (Dance Floor Anthem)'' - Good Charlotte (rock) *''Viva La Vida'' - Coldplay (rock) *''Violet Hill'' - Coldplay (rock) *''All In'' - Lifehouse (rock) *''Halfway Gone'' - Lifehouse (rock) *''Whatever It Takes'' - Lifehouse (rock) *''Shadow Of The Day'' - Linkin Park (rock) *''All Around Me'' - Flyleaf (rock) *''It's Not My Time'' - 3 Doors Down (rock) *''Never Too Late'' - Three Days Grace (rock) *''Save You'' - Simple Plan (rock) *''My Generation'' - Simple Plan (rock) *''Into The Night'' - Santana feat. Chad Kroeger *''Burnin' Up'' - Jonas Brothers *''In The Ayer'' - Flo Rida feat. Will.I.Am *''American Boy'' - Estelle feat. Kanye West *''Crying Out For Me'' - Mario *''When I Grow Up'' - The Pussycat Dolls *''Cyclone'' - Baby Bash feat. T-Pain *''Hot N Cold'' - Katy Perry *''Whatever You Like'' - T.I. *''Touch My Body'' - Mariah Carey *''Sweetest Girl (Dollar Bill)'' - Wyclef Jean feat. Akon, Lil' Wayne and Niia *''So What'' - Pink *''Disturbia'' - Rihanna *''Don't Stop The Music'' - Rihanna *''See You Again'' - Miley Cyrus *''Greatest Day'' - Take That *''Right Now'' - Akon *''All American Girl'' - Carrie Underwood *''Ever Ever After'' - Carrie Underwood *''Dance Like There's No Tomorrow'' - Randy Jackson Presents Paula Abdul *''The Best Damn Thing'' - Avril Lavigne *''Whine Up'' - Kat Deluna feat. Elephant Man *''Outta My Head'' - Ashlee Simpson *''In This Life'' - Delta Goodrem *''No U Hang Up'' - Shayne Ward *''Ain't Got You'' - Kevin Michael *''Like Whoa'' - Aly & Aj *''Potential Breakup Song'' - Aly & Aj *''I'll Be Loving U Long Time'' - Mariah Carey *''About You Now'' - Sugababes *''Just Watch Me'' - Jordan McCoy *''Hands On Me'' - Vanessa Carlton *''Next Plane Home'' - Daniel Powter *''Headlines (Friendship Never Ends)'' - Spice Girls *''Circle Circle Dot Dot'' - Jamie Kennedy *''Be Good To Me'' - Ashley Tisdale *''Forgive Me'' - Leona Lewis *''Piece of Me'' - Britney Spears *''Norlita Fairytale'' - Vanessa Carlton *''Don't Waste Your Time'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Beat It'' - Fallout Boy feat. John Mayer *''Start All Over'' - Miley Cyrus *''Saving My Face'' - Kt Tunstall *''Bad Girl'' - Danity Kane feat. Missy Elliot *''Believe Again'' - Delta Goodrem *''Say (All I Need)'' - Onerepublic *''Slow Me Down'' - Emmy Rossum *''Push'' - Enrique Iglesias feat. Lil Wayne and Prophet *''Helpless When She Smiles'' - Backstreet Boys *''Baby Love'' - Nicole Scherzinger feat. Will.I.Am *''Leave It All To Me'' - Miranda Cosgrove *''He Said, She Said'' - Ashley Tisdale *''Breathless'' - Shayne Ward *''The Way I Love You'' - Ashanti *''Make It Happen'' - The Teenagers *''Rain on Your Parade'' - Duffy *''Here We Go Again'' - Demi Lovato *''Good Girls Go Bad'' - Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester *''Sweet Dreams'' - Beyonce *''One Time'' - Justin Bieber *''Touch My Hand'' - David Archuleta *''A Little Too Not Over You'' - David Archuleta *''Zero Gravity'' - David Archuleta *''Circus'' - Britney Spears *''Mercury'' - Bloc Party *''Coconut Juice'' - Tyga *''Help I'm Alive'' - Metric *''Automatic'' - Tokio Hotel *''Paparazzi'' - Lady Gaga *''Single Ladies'' - Beyonce *''Boom Boom Pow'' - Black Eyed Peas *''I Gotta Feeling'' - Black Eyed Peas *''Meet Me Halfway'' - Black Eyed Peas *''Moment of Truth'' - FM Static *''Take Me As I Am'' - FM Static *''Tonight'' - FM Static *''Cry'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Already Gone'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Live Like We're Dying'' - Kris Allen *''For Your Entertainment'' - Adam Lambert *''Time For Miracles'' - Adam Lambert *''Fireflies'' - Owl City *''Empire State Of Mind'' - Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keys *''Drop It Low'' - Ester Dean feat. Chris Brown *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' - A. R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls feat. Nicole Scherzinger *''Somebody To Love'' - Leighton Meester feat. Robin Thicke *''Tik Tok'' - Ke$ha *''Paranoid'' - Jonas Brothers *''Insomnia'' - Craig David *''Ignorance'' - Paramore *''Decode'' - Paramore *''I Caught Myself'' - Paramore *''Brick By Boring Brick'' - Paramore *''Who Am I'' - Casting Crowns *''White Horse'' - Taylor Swift *''Waking Up in Vegas'' - Katy Perry *''Hot N' Cold'' - Katy Perry *''Don't Trust Me'' - 3OH!3 *''Starstrukk'' - 3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry *''Chocolate High'' - India Arie feat. Musiq Soulchild *''Hotel Room Service'' - Pitbull feat. Nicole Scherzinger *''Get Buck In Here'' - DJ Felli Fel feat. Diddy, Akon, Ludacris and Lil Jon *''Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)'' - All Time Low *''America's Suitehearts'' - Fall Out Boy (rock) *''Around the Bend'' - The Asteroids Galaxy Tour (rock) *''Absolutely Still'' - Better Than Ezra (rock) *''New Perspective'' - Panic! at the Disco (rock) *''Dog Days Are Over'' - Florence and the Machine (rock) *''We Don't Have to Look Back Now'' - Puddle of Mudd (rock) *''All or Nothing'' - Theory of a Deadman (rock) *''Winter Passing'' - The Academy Is... (rock) *''Electric Feel'' - MGMT (rock) *''Kids'' - MGMT (rock) *''Ulysses'' - Franz Ferdinand (rock) *''A Dustland Fairytale'' - The Killers (rock) *''The World That We Live In'' - The Killers (rock) *''My Wena'' - Bowling for Soup (rock) *''So Close, So Far'' - Hoobastank (rock) *''Who's Going Home with You Tonight'' - Trapt (rock) *''I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight'' - U2 (rock) *''Get on Your Boots'' - U2 (rock) *''Careless Whisper'' - Seether (rock) *''Rise Above This'' - Seether (rock) *''Always Like This'' - Bombay Bicycle Club (rock) *''Crack The Shutters'' - Snow Patrol (rock) *''Let's Go Crazy'' - Incubus (rock) *''Notion'' - Kings of Leon (rock) *''The Fixer'' - Pearl Jam (rock) *''Brother'' - Pearl Jam (rock) *''Stingwray'' - Static-X (rock) *''Iridescent'' - Linkin Park (rock) *''Every Time You Go'' - 3 Doors Down (rock) *''Shock Of The Lightning'' - Oasis (rock) *''Pen and Paper'' - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (rock) *''No Hablo Ingles'' - Bowling for Soup (rock) *''Walking on a Dream'' - Empire of the Sun (rock) *''Just Say Yes'' - Snow Patrol (rock) *''1901'' - Phoenix (rock) *''She's a Genius'' - Jet (rock) *''Kings and Queens'' - 30 Seconds to Mars (rock) *''Sometime Around Midnight'' - The Airborne Toxic Event (rock) *''A Punk'' - Vampire Weekend (rock) *''No You Girls'' - Franz Ferdinand (rock) *''Believe'' - Staind (rock) *''Sex On Fire'' - Kings Of Leon (rock) *''Check My Brain'' - Alice in Chains (rock) *''I Don't Care'' - Apocalyptica feat. Adam Gontier (rock) *''Love Hurts'' - Incubus (rock) *''You're Gonna Go Far, Kid'' - The Offspring (rock) *''Missing Cleveland'' - Scott Weiland (rock) *''Undead'' - Hollywood Undead (rock) *''Do What You Do'' - Mudvayne (rock) *''Troublemaker'' - Weezer (rock) *''Anything Goes'' - AC/DC (rock) *''Patron Tequila'' - Paradiso Girls *''I'm in LA Trick'' - LMFAO *''I Did It For You'' - David Cook *''Release Me'' - Agnes *''Hatin' on the Club'' - Rihanna *''I Love College'' - Asher Roth *''3'' - Britney Spears *''Fallin' For You'' - Colbie Caillat *''I Like That'' - Richard Vission and Static Revenger feat. Luciana *''When Love Takes Over'' - David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland *''Sexy Chick'' - David Guetta feat. Akon *''Stuck With Each Other'' - Shontelle feat. Akon *''Blame It'' - Jamie Foxx feat. T-Pain *''Down'' - Jay Sean feat. Lil Wayne *''Paranoid'' - Kanye West feat. Mr Hudson *''Feels Like Tonight'' - Daughtry *''Right Round'' - Flo Rida *''The Fear'' - Lily Allen *''How Do You Sleep?'' - Jesse McCartney *''I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)'' - Pitbull *''La La La (On Top of the World)'' - LMFAO *''Day N Nite'' - Kid Cudi *''Light On'' - David Cook *''At Last'' - Beyonce *''Starstruck'' - Lady GaGa *''Best I Ever Had'' - Drake *''Before The Worst'' - The Script *''Breathe Slow'' - Alesha Dixon *''Shame on Me'' - Alex Sayz *''Birthday Sex'' - Jeremih *''Moonsoon'' - Tokio Hotel *''Sweep the Leg'' - No More Kings *''So Much Love'' - Rocket Summer *''As Strong As The Sun'' - Astro Nuts *''Rockin That Thang'' - The Dream *''Roll The Credits'' - Paula DeAnda *''Bar-Ba-Sol'' - David Cook *''Permanent'' - David Cook *''Hush, Hush; Hush, Hush'' - Pussycat Dolls *''Sweet Disposition'' - The Temper Trap *''Come Fly Away'' - Benny Benassi *''Feel This'' - Bethany Joy Galeotti *''Watcha Say'' - Jason DeRulo *''Stay'' - Gavin DeGraw *''Best I Ever Had'' - State of Shock *''Time Won't Let Me Go'' - The Bravery *''Diamonds and Patron'' - Tino Cochino *''Look at Me (When I Rock Wichoo)'' - Black Kids *''I'm That Chick'' - Mariah Carey *''Avalanche'' - Marie Digby *''Broken Strings'' - James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado *''Every Word'' - Ercola feat. Daniella *''We Run L.A'' - Ya Boy and Dr. Hollywood *''Move, Shake, Drop'' - DJ Laz feat. Flo Rida, Casely and Pitbull *''Good Girls Like Bad Boys'' - Jadyn Maria feat. Flo Rida *''Be Next to Ya'' - Krys Ivory feat. Ryan Leslie *''Do You Remember'' - Jay Sean feat. Sean Paul and Lil' Jon *''Blanco'' - Pitbull feat. Pharrell Williams *''This Moment'' - Nic Chagall feat. Jonathan Mendelssohn *''Falling Anthem'' - Bad Boy Bill feat. Alyssa Palmer *''When We're Together'' - Morjac & Fred Falke feat. Sarah Tyler *''Bottle Pop'' - Pussycat Dolls feat. Snoop Dog *''Like This'' - Kelly Rowland feat. Eve *''Sunshine'' - Phyllisia feat. Ne-Yo *''We Walk'' - The Ting Tings *''I'm Not Alone'' - Calvin Harris *''Beautiful'' - Eminem *''You Can'' - David Archuleta *''Girlfriend'' - Robbie Rivera *''Better Off as Two'' - Frankmusik *''Hush Hush; Hush Hush'' - Pussycat Dolls *''Being Bad Feels Pretty Good'' - Does It Offend You, Yeah *''Not The Only Person'' - The Rumble Strips *''Rich Girls'' - The Virgins *''All in My Head'' - Nick Lachey *''Be There'' - Howie Day *''American Cowboy'' - Jada *''La La La'' - LMFAO *''Memory'' - Fragma *''My Own Way'' - James Morisson *''In This City'' - Iglu & Hartly *''Feels Like Love Again for the First Time'' - Julian Velard *''Step One, Two'' - Kaskade *''Teardrops'' - Sugababes *''L.E.S. Artistes'' - Santogold *''Dream On'' - Christian Falk *''Family Reunion'' - Kid Sister *''I'm Gone, I'm Going'' - Lesley Roy *''Girls On The Dance Floor'' - Far East Movement *''Secret Valentine'' - We The Kings *''Can't Shake It'' - Kate Miller *''Skeleton Boy'' - Friendly Fires *''Calling You'' - Kat DeLuna *''Scared of Me'' - Fedde Le Grand *''Untouched'' - The Veronicas *''My Best Friend's Hot''' - The Dollyrots *''S.O.S (Let the Music Play)'' - Jordin Sparks *''Obsessed'' - Mariah Carey *''Million Dollar Bill'' - Whitney Houston *''I Do Not Hook Up'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Feel Your Love'' - Kim Sozzi *''Celebration'' - Madonna *''Whatca Gon'Do'' - Kasper *''Pony'' - Far *''Love Today'' - Mika *''Get Sexy'' - Sugababes *''She Wolf'' - Shakira *''Dusk Til Dawn'' - Ladyhawke *''Stars'' - Mindi Abair *''Ordinary'' - Wayne Brady *''Alive'' - Natalie Bassingthwaighte *''Gimme Chemicals'' - The Pink Spiders *''Free Me'' - Joss Stone *''Forgiveness'' - Wamdue Project *''Bye Bye Love'' - Backstreet Boys *''Straight Through My Heart'' - Backstreet Boys *''Escape Me'' - Tiesto feat. CC Sheffield *''Be Next 2 Ya'' - Krys Ivory feat. Young Jinsu *''I Will Be Here'' - Tiesto feat. Sneaky Sound System *''Morning After Dark'' - Timbaland feat. Soshy and Nelly Furtado *''Everything, Everyday, Everywhere'' - Fabolous feat. Keri Hilson and Ryan Leslie *''Beep'' - Bobby Valentino feat. Yung Joc *''Can't Let You Go'' - Chris Brown feat. Bow Wow *''Beautiful Disaster'' - Jon Mclaughlin *''Forever Young'' - Marc de Siau *''The Rain'' - Calvin Harris *''Free Fallin''' - John Mayer *''Doesn't Mean Anything'' - Alicia Keys *''I Think of You'' - Taj Jackson *''Easy'' - Ne-Yo *''Do You'' - Ne-Yo *''Dirty Funk'' - Steve Appleton *''Smooth Route'' - Sway Penala *''Found'' - Phillip Larue *''Undeniable'' - Mat Kearney *''Where Are You Now'' - Honor Society *''Hallelujah'' - Alexandra Burke *''Everything I Own'' - Vanessa Hudgens *''I Want to Know What Love Is'' - Mariah Carey *''Pictures Of You'' - The Last Goodnight *''Check Yes Juliet'' - We the Kings *''Give You the World'' - The D.E.Y. *''You Got Me'' - One Block Radius *''Black and Gold'' - Sam Sparro *''Chicken Noodle Soup'' - Webstar *''Bartender Song (Sittin' At A Bar)'' - Rehab *''Come Back To Me'' - Utada *''Find A Way'' - Bayje *''Kelsey'' - Metro Station *''Supergirl'' - Saving Jane *''Spiralling'' - Keane *''Just Dance'' - Lady Gaga feat. Colby O'Donis *''Gotta Be Somebody'' - Nickelback (rock) *''All I Need'' - Radiohead (rock) *''18 Days'' - Saving Abel (rock) *''Rehab'' - Rihanna *''I Hate This Part'' - The Pussycat Dolls *''Seventeen Forever'' - Metro Station *''Angels On The Moon'' - Thriving Ivory (rock) *''Meet Me At Equinox'' - Death Cab For Cutie (rock) *''Lollipop'' - Framing Hanley (rock) *''Right Here (Departed)'' - Brandy *''Unbeautiful'' - Lesley Roy *''One More Drink'' - Ludacris Co-Starring T-Pain *''Green Light'' - John Legend feat. Andre 3000 *''Beautiful'' - Akon feat. Colby O'Donis and Kardinal Offishall *''Crack A Bottle'' - Eminem, Dr. Dre and 50 Cent *''Kiss Me Thru The Phone'' - Soulja Boy Tell 'em feat. Sammie *''Turnin Me On'' - Keri Hilson feat. Lil Wayne *''Candle (Sick And Tired)'' - The White Tie Affair *''Halo'' - Beyonce *''Ego'' - Beyonce *''If U Seek Amy'' - Britney Spears *''Let Me Be Myself'' - 3 Doors Down (rock) *''Lovers In Japan'' - Coldplay (rock) *''Leave Out All The Rest'' - Linkin Park (rock) *''Someone Like You'' - SafetySuit (rock) *''Watch Over You'' - Alter Bridge (rock) *''Shattered (Turn the Car Around)'' - O.A.R. (rock) *''This Town'' - O.A.R. (rock) *''Where I Stood'' - Missy Higgins *''Sweet About Me'' - Gabriella Cilmi *''Rock & Roll'' - Eric Hutchinson *''1, 2, 3, 4'' - Plain White T's *''Patience'' - Nick Lachey *''Swing'' - Savage *''The Show'' - Lenka *''Trouble Is A Friend'' - Lenka *''Soulmate'' - Natasha Bedingfield *''Forever May You Run'' - Gavin Rossdale *''Welcome To The World'' - Kevin Rudolf *''Right To Dream'' - Mariah Carey *''To Remember'' - Josh Kelley *''Best Days'' - Matt White *''Stepping Stone'' - Duffy *''Pop Champagne'' - Jim Jones and Ron Browz feat. Juelz Santana *''Chopped 'N' Skrewed'' - T-Pain feat. Ludacris *''Can't Believe It'' - T-Pain feat. Lil Wayne *''Put It On Ya'' - Plies feat. Chris J *''Dangerous'' - Ying Yang Twins feat. Wyclef Jean *''Baby Don't Go'' - Fabolous feat. Jermaine Dupri *''I'm So Paid'' - Akon feat. Lil Wayne and Young Jeezy *''Swagga Like Us'' - Jay-Z and T.I. feat. Kanye West and Lil Wayne *''Arab Money'' - Busta Rhymes feat. Ron Browz *''Now That You Got It'' - Gwen Stefain feat. Damian Marley *''Universal Mind Control'' - Common feat. Pharrell *''That's How I Go'' - Baby Bash feat. Lil Jon and Mario *''She Got Her Own'' - Ne-Yo feat. Jamie Foxx and Fabolous *''Shooting Star'' - David Rush feat. LMFAO, Pitbull and Kevin Rudolf *''What Them Girls Like'' - Ludacris feat. Chris Brown and Sean Garret *''Celebrity Chick'' - Ludacris, Chingy, Small World and Steph Jones *''By My Side'' - Jadakiss feat. Ne-Yo *''Nasty Girl'' - Ludacris Co-Staring Plies *''Diva'' - Beyonce *''Breaking Dishes'' - Rihanna *''I Get It In'' - 50 Cent *''I'm In Miami Trick'' - LMFAO *''Money In The Bank'' - Lil Scrappy *''Birdwalk'' - Soulja Boy *''Turn My Swagger On'' - Soulja Boy *''Picture Perfect'' - will.i.am *''I Got It From My Mama'' - will.i.am *''One More Chance'' - will.i.am *''Prom Queen'' - Lil Wayne *''On Fire'' - Lil Wayne *''I'm On A Rock'' - Snoop Dogg *''Rock Your Body'' - Black Eyed Peas *''Black and Yellow'' - Wiz Khalifa *''Coming Home for Christmas'' - Jim Brickman (holiday) *''Don't Shoot Me Santa'' - The Killers (holiday/rock) *''Mistletoe'' - Colbie Caillat (holiday) *''A Baby Changes Everything'' - Faith Hill (holiday) *''Christmas Is'' - Jim Brickman feat. Mark Masri (holiday) *''Christmas Is Just Around the Corner'' - Barry Manilow (holiday) *''Christmas This Year'' - Mêlée (holiday) *''Hark! The Herald Angels Sing'' - Carrie Underwood (holiday) *''Trains and Winter Rains'' - Enya (holiday) *''White Is in the Winter Night'' - Enya (holiday) *''Candy Cane Christmas'' - Darius Rucker (holiday) *''Cherry Cherry Christmas'' - Neil Diamond (holiday) *''Christmas Tree'' - Lady Gaga feat. Space Cowboy (holiday) *''Christmas Lights'' - Coldplay (holiday/rock) *''Christmas Tonight'' - Dave Barnes with Hillary Scott (holiday) *''I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday'' - Wilson Phillips (holiday) *''Oh Santa!'' - Mariah Carey (holiday) *''Shake Up Christmas'' - Train (holiday) *''Christmas Spirit'' - Richard Marx (holiday) *''Cold December Night'' - Michael Bublé (holiday) *''Fa La La'' - Jim Brickman feat. Olivia Jade Archbold (holiday) *''The Heart of Christmas'' - Matthew West (holiday) *''Mistletoe'' - Justin Bieber (holiday) *''Dreams of Fireflies (On a Christmas Night)'' - Trans-Siberian Orchestra (holiday) *''Underneath the Tree'' - Kelly Clarkson (holiday) *''Wrapped in Red'' - Kelly Clarkson (holiday) *''Santa Baby'' - Kylie Minogue (holiday) *''Is This Christmas?'' - The Wombats (holiday/rock) *''It's Christmas Time'' - Status Quo (holiday/rock) *''Once Upon a Christmas Song'' - Geraldine (holiday) *''Warm This Winter'' - Gabriella Cilmi (holiday) *''December Song (I Dreamed of Christmas)'' - George Michael (holiday) *''Silver Bells'' - Sir Terry Wogan and Aled Jones (holiday) *''X-M@$'' - Corey Taylor (holiday/rock) *''Boots'' - The Killers (holiday/rock) *''Christmas Baby Please Come Home'' - Michael Bublé (holiday) *''One More Sleep'' - Leona Lewis (holiday) *''Do You Want to Build a Snowman?'' - Kristen Bell, Agatha Lee Monn and Katie Lopez (holiday) *''Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree'' - Miley Cyrus (holiday) *''Mis Deseos/Feliz Navidad'' - Michael Bublé and Thalia (holiday) *''Feliz Navidad'' - Aqua Teen Hunger Force Cast (holiday) *''Hark! The Herald Angels Rap'' - Aqua Teen Hunger Force Cast (holiday) *''Frosty the Red-Nosed Snowman'' - Aqua Teen Hunger Force Cast (holiday) *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' - Aqua Teen Hunger Force Cast (holiday) *''Jingle Bells Deep'' - Aqua Teen Hunger Force Cast (holiday) *''All I Want for Christmas Is My One Front Tooth'' - Aqua Teen Hunger Force Cast (holiday) *''Oh Holy ToNight!'' - Aqua Teen Hunger Force Cast (holiday) *''The Little Drum Machine Boy'' - Aqua Teen Hunger Force Cast (holiday) *''Silent Night'' - Aqua Teen Hunger Force Cast (holiday) *''Jingle Bell Rock'' - Thousand Foot Krutch (holiday/rock) *''Last Christmas'' - Taylor Swift (holiday) *''This Christmas'' - Chris Brown (holiday) * *''Yeah 3x'' - Chris Brown *''Party Rock Anthem'' - LMFAO *''Sorry For Party Rocking'' - LMFAO *''Who's That Girl'' - Guy Sebastian feat. Eve *''Everybody'' - Justice Crew *''Bubble Butt'' - Major Lazer feat. 2 Chainz, Tyga & Mystic *''DJ Got Us Fallin’ In Love'' - Usher feat. Pitbull *''Gimme Gimme'' - Beenie Man *''The Time (Dirty Bit)'' - The Black Eyed Peas *''Talk Dirty (feat. 2 Chainz)'' - Jason Derulo *''Starships'' - Nicki Minaj *''Titanium (feat. Sia)'' - David Guetta *''Happy'' - Pharrell Williams *''Solo'' - Iyaz *''Love On Top'' - Beyoncé *''Girl On Fire'' - Alicia Keys feat. Nicki Minaj *''Feel This Moment'' - Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera *''Blurred Lines'' - Robin Thicke, T.I. and Pharrell *''Can't Believe It (feat. Pitbull)'' - Flo Rida *''Work B**ch'' - Britney Spears *''Thinking Of You'' - Katy Perry *''Take A Bow'' - Rihanna *''Diamonds'' - Rihanna *''All Of Me'' - John Legend *''Human'' - Christina Perri *''A Thousand Years'' - Christina Perri *''Say Something'' - A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera *''Let Her Go'' - Passenger *''I Won't Give Up'' - Jason Mraz *''Lucky'' - Jason Mraz *''When I Was Your Man'' - Bruno Mars *''Just The Way You Are'' - Bruno Mars *''Count On Me'' - Bruno Mars *''Just Give Me a Reason'' - P!nk feat. Nate Ruess *''3000 Miles'' - Emblem3 *''Gotta Be You'' - One Direction *''One Thing'' - One Direction *''Little Things'' - One Direction *''Candy Store'' - Faber Drive feat. Ish *''Say It Again'' - Marié Digby *''Open The Door'' - Lim Chang Jung *''Rap Das Armas'' - Cidinho & Doca *''We No Speak Americano'' - Yolanda Be Cool *''21 Guns'' - Green Day (rock) *''Someone Like You'' - Adele *''Listen'' - Beyoncé *''Roar'' - Katy Perry *''Mi Mi Mi'' - SEREBRO *''Gangnam Style'' - PSY *''GENTLEMAN'' - PSY *''Didn't I'' - Valerie Etienne *''Love Like This'' - Natasha Bedingfield feat. Sean Kingston *''Love Song'' - Sara Bareilles *''Falling Down'' - Oasis (rock) *''Freak Like Me'' - Halestorm (rock) *''Believe In It'' - Candlebox (rock) *''Have It Your Way'' - Mudvayne (rock) *''Where Did The Angels Go'' - Papa Roach (rock) *''Through The Never'' - Metallica (rock) *''Hold On'' - Korn (rock) *''Psychosocial'' - Slipknot (rock) *''Bodysnatchers'' - Radiohead (rock) *''Here We Are Juggernaut'' - Coheed and Cambria (rock) *''18 Days'' - 3 Doors Down (rock) *''One Light'' - 3 Doors Down (rock) *''Bleed It Out'' - Linkin Park (rock) *''Burn It Down'' - Linkin Park (rock) *''Light It Up'' - Blood Red Shoes (rock) *''Cold'' - Blood Red Shoes (rock) *''Dirt Room'' - Blue October (rock) *''Calling You'' - Blue October (rock) *''Just a Beautiful Day'' - Danko Jones (rock) *''All To Myself'' - Marianas Trench (rock) *''Cross My Heart'' - Marianas Trench (rock) *''Where My Mouth Is'' - Taking Back Sunday (rock) *''Last Of The American Girls'' - Green Day (rock) *''Misery Loves My Company'' - Three Days Grace (rock) *''Survivalism'' - Nine Inch Nails (rock) *''The Takedown'' - Girl On Fire (rock) *''The Pretender'' - Foo Fighters (rock) *''White Limo'' - Foo Fighters (rock) *''Arlandria'' - Foo Fighters (rock) *''Elephant'' - Tame Impala (rock) *''Absolute Zero'' - Stone Sour (rock) *''By The Sword'' - Slash feat. Andrew Stockdale of Wolfmother (rock) *''Don't Speak (I Came to Make a Bang)'' - Eagles of Death Metal (rock) *''Wannabe In L.A'' - Eagles of Death Metal (rock) *''Same Old Trip'' - Chevelle (rock) *''Gluttony'' - Buckcherry (rock) *''Flux'' - Bloc Party (rock) *''Let Yourself Go'' - Green Day (rock) *''21st Century Breakdown'' - Green Day (rock) *''Chalk Outline'' - Three Days Grace (rock) *''Shotgun'' - Limp Bizkit (rock) *''Perfect Life'' - Red (rock) *''Stay'' - SafetySuit (rock) *''Stand Up (Stand Up)'' - All That Remains (rock) *''Don't Believe A Word'' - Third Eye Blind (rock) *''Carry On'' - Avenged Sevenfold (rock) *''Crawl Back In'' - Death by Sunrise (rock) *''Superhuman'' - Chris Brown feat. Keri Hilson *''Irreplaceable'' - Beyoncé *''Tattoo'' - Jordin Sparks *''Thnks fr th Mmrs'' - Fall Out Boy (rock) *''What A Catch, Donnie'' - Fall Out Boy (rock) *''I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off'' - Fall Out Boy (rock) *''The Ballad of Mona Lisa'' - Panic! At The Disco (rock) *''Northern Downpour'' - Panic! At The Disco (rock) *''Hate That I Love You'' - Rihanna *''Shut Up and Drive'' - Rihanna *''Buttons'' - The Pussycat Dolls *''Live To Rise'' - Soundgarden (rock) *''I Don't Care'' - Fall Out Boy (rock) *''Me And You'' - Fall Out Boy (rock) *''Alpha Dog'' - Fall Out Boy (rock) *''Sweetest Surprise'' - Michael Learns to Rock (rock) *''Panopticon'' - The Smashing Pumpkins (rock) *''Crying Lightning'' - Arctic Monkeys (rock) *''R U Mine?'' - Arctic Monkeys (rock) *''Brianstorm'' - Arctic Monkeys (rock) *''Stolen'' - Dashboard Confessional (rock) *''Human'' - The Killers (rock) *''Mrs. Officer'' - Lil Wayne *''Good Life'' - Kanye West *''Can We Chill'' - Ne-Yo *''Mad'' - Ne-Yo *''American Boy'' - Estelle feat. Kanye West *''Single'' - New Kids On The Block and Ne-Yo *''Happy Birthday'' - The Click Five *''Crush'' - David Archuleta *''Say It Right'' - Nelly Furtado *''Don't Matter'' - Akon *''Lost Without U'' - Robin Thicke *''Beautiful Girls'' - Sean Kingston *''Sober'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Knock You Down'' - Keri Hilson feat. Kanye West and Ne-Yo *''Clumsy'' - Fergie *''4 Minutes (feat. Justin Timberlake and Timbaland)'' - Madonna *''Teardrops On My Guitar'' - Taylor Swift *''Love Story'' - Taylor Swift *''Make It Mine'' - Jason Mraz *''Fall For You'' - Secondhand Serenade *''Bust Your Windows'' - Jazmine Sullivan *''Boy Meets Girl'' - Evan Taubenfeld *''Feelin' Single'' - R. Kelly *''Love in this Club'' - Usher feat. Young Jeezy *''Love in This Club, Pt. II'' - Usher feat. Beyoncé and Lil Wayne *''Climax'' - Usher *''Pretty Wings'' - Maxwell *''Bartender'' - T-Pain feat. Akon *''Space Bound'' - Eminem *''The Way I Are'' - Timbaland feat. D.O.E. and Keri Hilson *''Ain't No Rest For The Wicked'' - Cage The Elephant (rock) *''Narcissistic Cannibal (feat. Skrillex & Kill The Noise)'' - Korn (rock) *''Wild International'' - One Day As A Lion (rock) *''Let The Day Begin'' - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club (rock) *''Some Kind Of Perfect'' - Surrender The Fall (rock) *''About A Girl'' - The Academy Is... (rock) *''Love Turns To Hate'' - The Eighties Matchbox B-Line Disaster (rock) *''Come On Get Higher'' - Matt Nathanson *''Come Back to Me'' - David Cook *''Anonymous'' - Bobby Valentino *''Break Anotha'' - Blake Lewis *''Can't Keep on Loving You'' - Elliott Yamin *''Waiting Outside The Lines'' - Greyson Chance *''The Way You Look Tonight'' - Maroon 5 *''Love You Lately'' - Daniel Powter *''Dirty It Up'' - Robin Thicke *''For You'' - Duncan Sheik *''Stanky Legg'' - GS Boyz *''T-Shirt'' - Shontelle *''I Know'' - Drake Bell *''Movin' On'' - Elliott Yamin *''Heartless'' - Kanye West *''If I Never See Your Face Again (Featuring Rihanna)'' - Maroon 5 *''Teenage Love Affair'' - Alicia Keys *''All I See'' - Kylie Minogue *''I Kissed A Girl'' - Katy Perry *''That's What You Get'' - Paramore (rock) *''Until the End of Time'' - Justin Timberlake and Beyoncé *''Lost Then Found'' - Leona Lewis feat. OneRepublic *''Don't Wanna Fight'' - Qwote feat. Shaggy *''Old School'' - Hedley *''Regret'' - The Speaks *''Speakin' My Mind'' - just.a.Dj *''Change Your Life'' - Far East Movement *''A** Back Home (feat. Neon Hitch)'' - Gym Class Heroes *''Beautiful Goodbye'' - Maroon 5 *''One Less Lonely Girl'' - Justin Bieber *''Do It Well'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Make You Feel My Love'' - Adele *''Falling Away'' - Jupiter Rising *''Take Me on the Floor'' - The Veronicas *''The House That Heaven Built'' - Japandroids (rock) *''Howl'' - Beware Of Darkness (rock) *''Mind Eraser, No Chaser'' - Them Crooked Vultures (rock) *''Left For You'' - Nonpoint (rock) *''Enemies'' - Shinedown (rock) *''1995'' - H2O (rock) *''Uprising'' - Muse (rock) *''Control'' - Mutemath (rock) *''The Flood'' - Escape the Fate (rock) *''G.L.O.W.'' - Smashing Pumpkins (rock) *''Rock 'n' Roll Train'' - AC/DC (rock) *''Chinese Democracy'' - Guns N' Roses (rock) *''An Irish Pub Song'' - The Rumjacks (rock) *''For My Family'' - Agnostic Front (rock) *''Days Are Forgotten'' - Kasabian (rock) *''Handlebars'' - Flobots (rock) *''Gravemakers & Gunslingers'' - Coheed and Cambria (rock) *''Lyrical Lies'' - Cute Is What We Aim For (rock) *''Lonely Boy'' - The Black Keys (rock) *''You're My Star'' - Stereophonics (rock) *''My Own Worst Enemy'' - Stereophonics (rock) *''Check My Brain'' - Alice in Chains (rock) *''Who Cares?/Gone Daddy Gone'' - Gnarls Barkley *''Like A Woman'' - Git Fresh *''LDN'' - Lily Allen *''Tambourine'' - Eve *''Take You There'' - Sean Kingston *''Freeze'' - T-Pain feat. Chris Brown *''Dangerous'' - Kardinal Offishall feat. Akon *''Do It Well'' - Jennifer Lopez feat. Ludacris *''Run The Show'' - Kat DeLuna feat. Busta Rhymes *''Broken'' - Lifehouse (rock) *''Forever'' - Chris Brown *''One Step at a Time'' - Jordin Sparks *''Any Other Day'' - Hilary Duff *''Poker Face'' - Lady Gaga *''LoveGame'' - Lady Gaga *''The Resolution'' - Jack's Mannequin *''When You Look Me In The Eyes'' - Jonas Brothers *''Signal Fire'' - Snow Patrol (rock) *''Undisclosed Desires'' - Muse (rock) *''Money Honey'' - State of Shock (rock) *''The '59 Sound'' - The Gaslight Anthem (rock) *''Living In A World Without You'' - The Rasmus (rock) *''False Pretense'' - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (rock) *''I Don't Love You'' - My Chemical Romance (rock) *''Life In Technicolor II'' - Coldplay (rock) *''Use Somebody'' - Kings Of Leon (rock) *''Revelry'' - Kings Of Leon (rock) *''Sink Into Me'' - Taking Back Sunday (rock) *''Spaceman'' - The Killers (rock) *''You Belong With Me'' - Taylor Swift *''Crazier'' - Taylor Swift *''Fifteen'' - Taylor Swift *''Go On Girl'' - Ne-Yo *''It's Not Over'' - Daughtry *''So Close'' - Jon McLaughin *''This Is Me'' - Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas *''Spotlight'' - Jennifer Hudson *''Realize'' - Colbie Caillat *''Million Dollar Bill'' - Whitney Houston *''Love Come Down'' - Diddy Dirty Money *''Everybody Wants To Rule The World'' - Lorde *''Cold Shoulder'' - Adele *''Glamorous'' - Fergie *''Inseparable'' - Mariah Carey *''Nobody'' - Wonder Girls *''Breakeven'' - The Script *''Get It Shawty'' - Lloyd *''Oh Yeah'' - Jaicko *''Stellify'' - Ian Brown *''Love Struck'' - V Factory *''Loca (Con Su Tiguere)'' - El Cata *''Fire'' - 2NE1 *''Nobody'' - Wonder Girls *''Its You'' - Super Junior *''Gara Gara Go'' - BigBang *''Sorry, Sorry'' - Super Junior *''Its You'' - Super Junior *''I Don't Care'' - 2NE1 *''P.D.A. (We Just Don't Care)'' - John Legend *''Cupid's Chokehold'' - Gym Class Heroes feat. Patrick Stump *''Ice Box'' - Omarion *''Beautiful Liar'' - Beyoncé and Shakira *''Because of You'' - Ne-Yo *''Shawty Get Loose'' - Lil' Mama feat. Chris Brown and T-Pain *''Over It'' - Katharine McPhee *''Way Back into Love'' - Hugh Grant, Drew Barrymore and Haley Bennett *''Girlfriend'' - Avril Lavigne *''How Many Words'' - Blake Lewis *''Lean Like a Cholo'' - Down AKA Kilo *''Picture to Burn'' - Taylor Swift *''Only Fooling Myself'' - Kate Voegele *''Little Miss Obsessive'' - Ashlee Simpson *''Move Shake Drop'' - DJ Laz feat. Flo Rida *''What You Got'' - Colby O'Donis feat. Akon *''Lollipop'' - Lil Wayne feat. Static Major *''Fat Boy'' - Bizarre *''Take You Away'' - Taio Cruz *''I Just Wanna Know'' - Taio Cruz *''Better in Time'' - Leona Lewis *''Sexy Can I'' - Ray J feat. Yung Berg *''Bossy'' - Lindsay Lohan *''Radar'' - Britney Spears *''The Time of My Life'' - David Cook *''Thunder'' - Boys Like Girls *''That's Not My Name'' - The Ting Tings *''Break the Ice'' - Britney Spears *''Bye Bye'' - Mariah Carey *''Replay'' - Iyaz *''One Step At A Time'' - Jordin Sparks *''Closer'' - Ne-Yo *''Dem Jeans'' - Chingy *''Knock Knock'' - Lenka *''Heaven Sent'' - Keyshia Cole *''Energy'' - Keri Hilson *''This Time'' - John Legend *''Fly On The Wall'' - Miley Cyrus *''Lovebug'' - Jonas Brothers *''I Stay in Love'' - Mariah Carey *''Avalanche'' - David Cook *''Lizstomania'' - Phoenix (rock) *''I'm Outta Time'' - Oasis (rock) *''100 In A 55'' - Oasis (rock) *''Never Gonna Be Alone'' - Nickelback (rock) *''Crying Lightning'' - Arctic Monkeys (rock) *''Save Me From Myself'' - Vertical Horizon (rock) *''She's A Lady'' - Forever The Sickest Kids (rock) *''Whoa Oh! (Me vs. Everyone)'' - Forever The Sickest Kids (rock) *''Jackie Collins Existential Question Time'' - Manic Street Preachers (rock) *''Whatcha Think About That'' - Pussycat Dolls feat. Missy Elliott *''Two Is Better Than One'' - Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift *''This Boy's Fire'' - Santana feat. Jennifer Lopez and Baby Bash *''If This Isn't Love'' - Jennifer Hudson *''It's a New Day'' - will.i.am *''Be The One'' - The Ting Tings *''Move (If You Wanna)'' - Mims *''Get U Home'' - Shwayze *''Camera Phone'' - The Game *''Good Morning'' - Chamillionaire *''Love Drunk'' - Boys Like Girls *''How It Was Supposed To Be'' - Ryan Leslie *''If I'' - Justin Timberlake feat. T.I. *''Comfortable'' - Lil Wayne feat. Babyface *''Cookie Jar'' - Gym Class Heroes feat. The-Dream *''Got To Get It'' - Topic feat. Trey Songz *''Half Of My Heart'' - John Mayer and Taylor Swift *''Everybody Knows'' - John Legend *''Permanent Monday'' - Jordin Sparks *''Use Your Love'' - Katy Perry *''Bad Girl'' - Rihanna feat. Chris Brown *''Everybody Knows'' - John Legend *''Long Distance'' - Brandy *''If You Seek Amy'' - Britney Spears *''Your Call'' - Secondhand Serenade *''Until I Met You'' - The Sunstreak *''Bigger Than the World'' - Justin Timberlake *''Don't Forget'' - Demi Lovato *''Tonight'' - Jonas Brothers *''Like A Pistol'' - Laze & Royal *''Sooner or Later'' - N.E.R.D *''According To You'' - Orianthi *''Blame It On The Girls'' - Mika *''Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)'' - Lady Gaga *''American Honey'' - Lady Antebellum *''Fight For Love'' - Elliott Yamin *''2 In The Morning'' - New Kids On The Block *''Perfect Company'' - A Cursive Memory *''Who's Got Your Money'' - Tina Parol *''Sabotage'' - Kristinia DeBarge *''This Way'' - Michelle Branch *''Again'' - Natasha Bedingfield *''Don't Trust Me'' - 3OH!3 *''Empty Frames'' - Ne-Yo *''Part Of The List'' - Ne-Yo *''Empty'' - The Click Five *''I Remember'' - Keyshia Cole *''Curtain Call'' - Nina Sky *''Tu Amor'' - RBD *''Great DJ'' - The Ting Tings *''Strobelight'' - Luigi Masi *''Umma Do Me'' - Rocko *''Just Stand Up!'' - Artists Stand Up to Cancer *''Lovers Are Losing'' - Keane *''Here Comes The Girls'' - Sugababes *''Not As We'' - Alanis Morissette *''Cheated On Me'' - Gavin DeGraw *''Next To You'' - Jordin Sparks *''Miles Away'' - Madonna *''Rain On Your Parade'' - Duffy *''All I Ever Wanted'' - Basshunter *''Come Over'' - Estelle and Sean Paul *''Party In Your Bedroom'' - Cash Cash *''Away'' - Enrique Iglesias *''Be With You'' - Akon *''Next To You'' - Mike Jones *''We Made You'' - Eminem *''Omen'' - The Prodigy *''Warrior's Dance'' - The Prodigy *''Take Me To The Hospital'' - The Prodigy *''No Boundaries'' - Kris Allen *''Slow Goodbye'' - Lesley Roy *''Mad World'' - Adam Lambert *''Battlefield'' - Jordin Sparks *''Just My Imagination'' - Craig David *''Man On The Mirror'' - James Morisson *''Gravity'' - Ryan Tedder *''Emotional High'' - Jeff Timmons *''Fly One Time'' - Ben Harper *''Man In The Mirror'' - James Morrison *''Mama Do (Uh Oh, Uh Oh)'' - Pixie Lott *''D.O.A. (Death of Autotune)'' - Jay-Z *''If This Is Love'' - The Saturdays *''Issues'' - The Saturdays *''For What Is Worth'' - Placebo *''Evacuate the Dancefloor'' - Cascada *''Kind of A Girl'' - Tinted Windows *''Shake That Bubble'' - Young & Divine *''I Like You So Much Better When You Are Naked'' - Ida Maria *''I Didn't Know My Own Strength'' - Whitney Houston *''I Am'' - Mary J. Blige *''Red'' - Daniel Merriweather *''Written On Her'' - Birdman *''Everybody'' - Rudenko *''Break Up Song'' - Jada *''Found'' - Phillip LaRue *''F**k You'' - Lily Allen *''Broken-Hearted Girl'' - Beyonce *''Ready For Love'' - Tata Young *''I Look To You'' - Whitney Houston *''Fugitive'' - David Gray *''Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'' - Miley Cyrus *''Love Long Distance'' - Gossip *''My Child'' - All 4 One *''Can't Stop'' - Dondria *''Celebration'' - Madonna *''The Last Day On Earth'' - Kate Miller-Heidke *''Body Language'' - Jesse McCartney *''The Never-Ending Why'' - Placebo *''Relator'' - Pete Yorn and Scarlett Johannson *''One Word'' - Elliott Yamin *''Best Days'' - Matt White *''Somebody's Me'' - Enrique Iglesias *''Hold It Don't Drop It'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Keep It Movin'' - Keke Palmer *''Handle Me'' - Robyn *''Feedback'' - Janet Jackson *''Just Fine'' - Mary J. Blige *''I'll Be Waiting'' - Lenny Kravitz *''Can't Help But Wait'' - Trey Songz *''Standing In The Rain'' - Jamie Scott & The Town *''Flashing Lights'' - Kanye West *''Need You Bad'' - Jazmine Sullivan *''Dollhouse'' - Priscilla Renea *''Turn Around'' - Samantha Jade *''Good Good'' - Ashanti *''Headlines'' - Cartel *''Music For Love'' - Mario *''How Do I Breathe'' - Mario *''Don't Believe In Love'' - Dido *''All This Time'' - Maria Mena *''U Want Me 2'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Natural Disaster'' - Plain White T's *''Our Time Now'' - Plain White T's *''I Was Right'' - New Years Day *''Signs'' - Bloc Party *''You Don't Know Me'' - Ben Folds feat. Regina Spektor *''Tie Me Down'' - New Boyz feat. Ray J *''Apologies'' - Dropping Daylight *''Brand New Day'' - Fireflight *''Electropop'' - Jupiter Rising *''Marching'' - Paula Deanda *''Pop Lock & Drop It'' - Huey *''Naked in My Bed'' - Frickin' A *''Can't Believe It'' - JoJo *''Lucid Dreams'' - Franz Ferdinand *''I Choose You'' - Mario *''One Girl Revolution'' - Saving Jane *''The World Should Revolve Around Me'' - Little Jackie *''Stripper Friends'' - Tila Tequila *''Breathe You In'' - Samantha James *''Come On Over'' - Jessica Simpson *''Untouchable'' - Melissa Jimenez *''Love Is Gone'' - David Guetta *''I Don't Know Why'' - Moony *''My Mercedes'' - Git Fresh *''A Million Pieces'' - Infadels *''In This Life'' - Delta Goodrem *''Reach Out'' - Hilary Duff *''The One'' - Kylie Minogue *''Give Until There's Nothing Left'' - Relient K *''Future Love'' - Varsity Fanclub *''808'' - Qwote *''Beautiful Song'' - CSS *''When Did Your Heart Go Missing?'' - Rooney *''James Bond'' - Scouting for Girls *''L.E.S. Artistes'' - Santogold *''Scream'' - Chris Cornell *''Us Against the World'' - Christina Milian *''You'' - Britt Nicole *''Rain on My Parade'' - Duffy *''Second Chance'' - Faber Drive *''The English Way'' - Fightstar *''Fell In Love Without You'' - Motion City Soundtrack *''If She Knew'' - Lemar *''The Loving Kind'' - Girls Aloud *''What Are You Looking For'' - Sick Puppies *''Get Shaky'' - The Ian Carey Project *''Battlecry'' - Shontelle *''Always'' - Switchfoot *''Maybe'' - Sick Puppies *''All The Same'' - Sick Puppies *''Lose Yourself'' - The Script *''Creative'' - Leon Jackson *''Declaration'' - David Cook *''Forever May You Run'' - Gavin Rossdale *''You Gave Me a Promise'' - Fireflight *''Get Up'' - Mary Mary *''Audience of One'' - Rise Against *''Bruises'' - Chairlift *''Dusk Till Dawn'' - Ladyhawke *''Perfect Symmetry'' - Keane *''Saviour'' - Alicia Keys *''Absolutely Positively'' - Anastacia *''Where's Your Love'' - Craig David and Tinchy Stryder *''Not Pretty Enough'' - Kasey Chambers *''Frozen'' - Tami Chynn and Akon *''I Could Break Your Heart Any Day Of The Week'' - Mandy Moore *''Home Sweet Home'' - Carrie Underwood *''It's Alright, It's OK'' - Ashley Tisdale *''Please Don't Stop The Rain'' - James Morrison *''So Human'' - Lady Sovereign *''Love Me Or Hate Me'' - Lady Sovereign *''LaLa Song'' - Bob Sinclar and Sugarhill Gang *''Into Your Arms'' - The Maine *''To Lose My Life'' - White Lies *''Goodbye'' - Kristinia Debarge *''La La Land'' - Demi Lovato *''I Remember'' - Deadmau5 and Kaskade *''So Fine'' - Sean Paul *''Wanted'' - Jessie James *''Wonder Why'' - Burn the Negative *''Boyfriend #2'' - Pleasure P *''Courage'' - The Whitest Boy Alive *''Underdog'' - Kasabian *''Gravity'' - Ryan Tedder *''Strangers'' - Leona Lewis *''We Are Golden'' - Mika *''Life After You'' - Daughtry *''Send It On'' - Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus *''Candles'' - Hey Monday *''Impossible'' - Daniel Merriweather *''Nothing'' - FDM *''Here We Are'' - Lene Marlin *''Future Love'' - Kristinia Debarge *''Friday I'll Be Over U'' - Allison Iraheta *''S.O.S (Let The Music Play)'' - Jordin Sparks *''Try Sleeping with A Broken Heart'' - Alicia Keys *''Who'd Have Known'' - Lily Allen *''Face Drop''- Sean Kingston *''This It It'' - Michael Jackson *''Manos Al Aire'' - Nelly Furtado *''Superhuman Touch'' - Athlete *''Hot Mess'' - Cobra Starship *''Rich Girl$'' - Down With Webster *''Who Says'' - John Mayer *''Heartbreak Warfare'' - John Mayer *''Russian Roulette'' - Rihanna *''Secrets'' - OneRepublic *''Papers'' - Usher *''Impossible'' - Shontelle *''How Low'' - Ludacris *''Oopsy Daisy'' - Chipmunk *''Black Culture'' - Beyonce *''I Look So Good'' - Jessie James *''Hot Girl'' - Frankie Jordan *''Who I Am'' - Nick Jonas and the Administration *''Naturally'' - Selena Gomez and The Scene *''Sex Therapy'' - Robin Thicke *''Heaven Can Wait'' - We the Kings *''World Behind My Wall'' - Tokio Hotel *''Sweet Disposition'' - The Temper Trap *''You Are The One'' - Shiny Toy Guns *''Bye Bye Love'' - Backstreet Boys *''Inconsolable'' - Backstreet Boys *''Hey Soul Sister'' - Train *''In My Head'' - Jason Derulo *''Monster'' - Lady Gaga *''Imma Be'' - Black Eyed Peas *''Your Love Is A Drug'' - Leighton Meester *''Let's Just Fall In Love Again'' - Jason Castro *''Rude Boy'' - Rihanna *''Soldier Of Love'' - Sade *''Doin' It Well'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Crank It Up'' - Ashley Tisdale *''When I Look At You'' - Miley Cyrus *''Break Your Heart'' - Taio Cruz *''Never Let You Go'' - Justin Bieber *''Ridin Solo'' - Jason Derulo *''Let it Be'' - Kris Allen *''All the Way Turn Up'' - Roscoe Dash *''Haven't you Met'' - Michael Buble *''Yesterday'' - Toni Braxton *''Need You Now'' - Lady Antebellum *''Teenage Dream'' - Katy Perry *''Please Don't Go'' - Mike Posner *''For The First Time'' - The Script *''Never Took The Time'' - Akon *''Angel'' - Akon *''Check It Out'' - will.i.am and Nicki Minaj *''Wake Up Everybody'' - John Legend and The Roots *''Raise Your Glass'' - Pink *''We R Who We R'' - Ke$ha *''Perfect Nightmare'' - Shontelle *''Good Life'' - One Republic *''Crawl'' - Chris Brown *''Get Out of My Way'' - Kylie Minogue *''Why Don't You Love Me'' - Beyonce *''Perfectly Lonely'' - John Mayer *''Amazing'' - One eskimO *''Vanilla Twilight'' - Owl City *''On The Radio'' - Scouting for Girls *''Dancin' Crazy'' - Miranda Cosgrove *''F**kin' Perfect'' - P!nk *''Strip Me'' - Natasha Bedingfield *''Girls Kiss Girls'' - Pittsburgh Slim *''United State of Pop 2010 (Don't Stop the Pop)'' - DJ Earworm *''Falling Stars'' - David Archuleta *''Motivated'' - T-Pain *''Blow'' - Ke$ha *''Marry You'' - Bruno Mars *''Never Gonna Leave This Bed'' - Maroon 5 *''Beautiful People'' - Chris Brown *''5,4,3,2,1 (Turn Around)'' - Flo Rida *''Bumpy Ride'' - Mohombi *''Stronger'' - Mary J. Blige *''Forever And A Day'' - Kelly Rowland *''The Piper Song'' - Gypsy and the Cat *''What The Hell'' - Avril Lavigne *''Give Me The Meltdown'' - Rob Thomas *''Honey Let Me Sing Your Song'' - Matt Hires *''Good Girl'' - Alexis Jordan *''If You Ever Come Back'' - The Script *''All Time Low'' - The Wanted *''Enchanted'' - Taylor Swift *''Kick Us Out'' - Hyper Crush *''I Do'' - Colbie Caillat *''From the Clouds'' - Jack Johnson *''The Lazy Song'' - Bruno Mars *''We Are Young'' - 3OH!3 *''She Ain't Got'' - LeToya *''Hurricanes and Suns'' - Tokio Hotel *''Just Can't Get Enough'' - Black Eyed Peas *''Just Tonight'' - The Pretty Reckless *''Don't Hold Your Breath'' - Nicole Scherzinger *''Start Without You'' - Alexandra Burke *''Need You'' - Travie McCoy *''Lose To Win'' - Daniel Powter *''1983'' - Neon Trees *''Crazy Possessive'' - Kaci Battaglia *''Falling In Love (With My Best Friend)'' - Matt White *''Tonight Tonight'' - Hot Chelle Rae *''I Forgot To Mention'' - Andy Kim *''Take Me Away'' - Keyshia Cole *''Some Kind of Nothingness'' - Manic Street Preachers *''Born This Way'' - Lady Gaga *''Smile'' - Avril Lavigne *''Hot'' - Avril Lavigne *''Before It Explodes'' - Bruno Mars *''Wavin' Flag'' - K'Naan *''All About Him'' - Auburn *''Run The World (Girls)'' - Beyonce *''Son Of A Gun'' - Oh Land *''The Story Of Us'' - Taylor Swift *''Pound The Alarm'' - Nicki Minaj *''Settle Down'' - No Doubt zxcv *''Booty Music'' - Git Fresh *''Party People'' - Nelly feat. Fergie *''Homecoming'' - Hey Monday *''Flipside'' - The Click Five *''Falling'' - Emmy Rossum *''Elevator'' - Flo Rida feat. T-Pain *''Officially Yours'' - Craig David *''The Call'' - Regina Spector *''Bottle It Up'' - Sara Bareilles *''On The Side Of Me'' - Corrinne May *''Let It Die'' - Foo Fighters (rock) *''Enemies'' - Ryan Cabrera *''Daylight'' - Kelly Rowland feat. Gym Class Heroes *''Watch Out'' - Chris Cornell feat. Timbaland *''Homecoming'' - Kanye West feat. Chris Martin *''Get Silly'' - V.I.C. *''Everyone Nose'' - N*E*R*D *''Moving Mountains'' - Usher *''Bust It Baby Part II'' - Plies feat. Ne-Yo *''Walking On Air'' - Kerli *''Every Girl'' – Young Money *''Fly With Me'' - Jonas Brothers *''Sweet and Low'' - Augustana *''That Green Gentleman'' - Panic at the Disco (rock) *''Three Little Birds'' - Panic at the Disco (rock) *''Damn Regret'' - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (rock) *''Take Back The City'' - Snow Patrol (rock) *''Smother Me'' - The Used (rock) *''Sleepless'' - Until June (rock) *''Rain'' - Creed (rock) *''Wow'' - Kylie Minogue *''See You Again'' - Miley Cyrus *''Almost Lover'' - A Fine Frenzy *''Forget About Me'' - Lil' Bit *''Love Is Free'' - Sheryl Crow *''Wearing My Rolex'' - Wiley *''Low'' - Burn The Negative *''All The Right Moves'' - One Republic *''They Talk S**t About Me'' - Matt Pokora *''Boyfriend Girlfriend'' - C-Side *''Hot Stuff'' - Craig David *''Shining Star'' - Get Far *''Cry For You'' - September *''Find A New Way'' - Young Love *''You Ruined Me'' - JC Chasez *''Love Story'' - Katharine McPhee *''Make Some Noise'' - Krystal Meyers *''Louboutins'' - Jennifer Lopez *''We Break The Dawn'' - Michelle Williams *''Sexy B**h'' - David Guetta feat. Akon *''It's Over'' - Jesse McCartney *''What's Your Name'' - Usher *''Sandcastle Disco'' - Solange *''Ayo Technology'' - Katerine *''Help Me'' - Alkaline Trio (rock) *''On And On'' - Conchitas Collective *''Million Dollar Bill'' - Whitney Houston *''Wake It Up'' - E-40 feat. Akon *''Is It You'' - Cassie *''Buzzin''' - Shwayze *''We Are Golden'' - Mika *''Trading Places'' - Usher *''Red Dress'' - Sean Kingston *''Just Another Way to Die'' - Alicia Keys and Jack White *''Break It Off'' - Rihanna and Sean Paul *''Welcome To The Black Parade'' - My Chemical Romance (rock) *''Wait A Minute'' - The Pussycat Dolls feat. Timbaland *''That's That'' - Snoop Dogg and R. Kelly *''The Sweet Escape'' - Gwen Stefani feat. Akon *''Unappreciated'' - Cherish *''Come To Me'' - Diddy feat. Nicole Scherzinger *''Get Up'' - Ciara feat. Chamillionaire *''Show Stopper'' - Danity Kane *''Suddenly I See'' - KT Tunstall *''Say OK'' - Vanessa Hudgens *''U + Ur Hand'' - P!nk *''I Can't Take It'' - Lola *''Thinkin' About You'' - Mario *''Daddy's Little Girl'' - Frankie J *''He's Alive'' - A Girl Called Jane *''Ride For You'' - Danity Kane *''Runaway Love'' - Ludacris feat. Mary J. Blige *''Wouldn't Get Far'' - The Game feat. Kanye West *''Go Getta'' - Young Jeezy feat. R. Kelly *''Must Have Done Something Right'' - Relient K *''Don't Upset the Rhythm (Go Baby Go)'' - Noisettes *''Over It'' - Katherine McPhee *''If Everyone Cared'' - Nickelback (rock) *''Tell Me'' - Diddy feat. Christina Aguilera *''The Queen And I'' - Gym Class Heroes *''We Fly High'' - Jim Jones *''Say So'' - My Favorite Highway *''Face Down'' - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (rock) *''She's Like The Wind'' - Lumidee feat. Tony Sunshine *''Know What I'm Doing'' - Birdman and Lil Wayne *''You'' - Lloyd feat. Lil Wayne *''Forget You'' - LAX *''Promise'' - Ciara *''On My Mind'' - New Found Glory (rock) *''Before He Cheats'' - Carrie Underwood *''Better Than Me'' - Hinder (rock) *''This Is Why I'm Hot'' - Mims *''On The Hotline'' - Pretty Ricky *''Change'' - Kimberley Locke *''H.A.T.E. U'' - Mariah Carey *''A Thousand Days'' - Clay Aiken *''Just To Feel That Way'' - Taylor Hicks *''One Shot'' - Mario Vazquez *''Smiley Faces'' - Gnarls Barkley *''Stand and Deliver'' - No Doubt *''Pain'' - Three Days Grace (rock) *''Anna-Molly'' - Incubus (rock) *''Love Like Winter'' - AFI (rock) *''Starlight'' - Muse (rock) *''Breath'' - Breaking Benjamin (rock) *''Forget It'' - Breaking Benjamin (rock) *''Lazy Eye'' - Silversun Pickups (rock) *''Panic Switch'' - Silversun Pickups (rock) *''Red Star'' - Third Eye Blind (rock) *''Forever'' - Papa Roach (rock) *''Ruby'' - Kaiser Chiefs (rock) *''Survivalism'' - Nine Inch Nails (rock) *''Hotel California'' - The Killer (rock) *''Know Your Enemy'' - Green Day (rock) *''Wheels'' - Foo Fighters (rock) *''Boardwalk'' - Sugar Ray (rock) *''Represent'' - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (rock) *''You Better Pray'' - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (rock) *''Outta My System'' - Bow Wow feat. T-Pain and Johnta Austin *''Hollywood'' - Jay Z feat. Beyonce *''Kiss Me Through the Phone'' - Soulja Boy feat. Sammie *''Love Sex Magic'' - Ciara feat. Justin Timberlake *''Walkin' on the Moon'' - The-Dream feat. Kanye West *''Chillin''' - Wale feat. Lady Gaga *''Hey Girl'' - Keri Hilson feat. Lil Jon and T-Pain *''I Poke Her Face'' - Kid Cudi feat. Kanye West, Common, and Lady Gaga *''Feel Like Makin' Love'' - Lumidee feat. Shaggy *''Go Girl'' - Pitbull feat. Trina and Young Boss *''Happily Never After'' - Nicole Scherzinger feat. Ne-Yo *''Shot You Down'' - Audio Bullys feat. Nancy Sinatra *''All Eyes On Me'' - Clipse feat. Keri Hilson *''Crazy'' - Lumidee feat. Pitbull *''Certified'' - Usher feat. Pharell *''Digital Girl'' - Jamie Foxx feat. Kanye West and The-Dream *''The One'' - Mary J. Blige feat. Drake *''Jump'' - Flo Rida and Nelly Furtado *''Open Happiness'' - Cee-Lo, Patrick Stump, Brendon Urie, Travis McCoy and Janelle Monae *''Outta Control'' - Baby Bash feat. Pitbull *''Run This Town'' - Jay-Z feat. Rihanna and Kanye West *''Dance with Me'' - Aaron Carter feat. Flo Rida *''I Can Transform Ya'' - Chris Brown feat. Lil' Wayne and Swizz Beatz *''Be On You'' - Flo Rida feat. Ne-Yo *''Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' 2008'' - Michael Jackson feat. Akon *''Soulja Girl'' - Soulja Boy feat. I-15 *''That Girl Right There'' - Usher feat. Ludacris *''What Is It'' - Baby Bash feat. Sean Kingston *''Superstar'' - Lupe Fiasco feat. Matthew Santos *''The Anthem'' - Pitbull feat. Lil Jon *''Fast Car'' - Wyclef Jean feat. Paul Simon *''Here I Am'' - Rick Ross feat. Nelly and Avery Storm *''B Boy Baby'' - Mutya Buena feat. Amy Winehouse *''The Business'' - Yung Berg feat. Casha *''I'm A Flirt'' - R. Kelly feat. T.I. and T-Pain *''Out Of This Club'' - Pussycat Dolls feat. R. Kelly *''Gimme That'' - Chingy feat. Ludacris and Bobby Valentino *''I'm Grown'' - Tiffany Evans feat. Bow Wow *''Body On Me'' - Nelly feat. Akon and Ashanti *''Stunned Out'' - Paula Deanda feat. Yung Joc *''Easy'' - Paula Deanda feat. Bow Wow *''Lesson Learned'' - Alicia Keys feat. John Mayer *''Return the Favour'' - Keri Hilson feat. Timbaland *''We Made It'' - Busta Rhymes feat. Linkin Park *''Everything'' - P-Money feat. Vince Harder *''Daydreamin''' - DJ Drama feat. Akon, T.I. and Snoop Dogg *''I'm The Ish'' - DJ Class feat. Jermaine Dupri and Trey Songz *''Bang Bang'' - K'Naan feat. Adam Levine *''Supernova'' - Mr. Hudson feat. Kanye West *''Make Her Say'' - Kid Cudi feat. Kanye West and Common *''Knock U Down'' - Keri Hilson feat. Ne-Yo and Kanye West *''Now I'm That Chick'' - Livvi Franc feat. Pitbull *''I Don't Need It'' - Jamie Foxx feat. Timbaland *''Magnificent'' - Rick Ross feat. John Legend *''Remember Me'' - T.I. feat. Mary J Blige *''Go Too Far'' - Jibbs feat. Melody Thornton *''She's Fine'' - Hurricane Chris feat. SuperStar *''Better On The Other Side'' - The Game, Chris Brown, Diddy, DJ Khalil, Polow da Don, Mario Winans, Usher and Boyz II Men *''Call Me Baby'' - David Tavare feat. Ruth *''Medicine'' - Plies feat. Keri Hilson *''Give It Up To Me'' - Shakira feat. Lil' Wayne and Timbaland *''My Love'' - The-Dream feat. Mariah Carey *''Shots'' - LMFAO feat. Lil' Jon *''Spotlight'' - Gucci Mane feat. Usher *''Baby'' - Justin Bieber feat. Ludacris *''If We Ever Meet Again'' - Timbaland feat. Katy Perry *''Winner'' - Jamie Foxx feat. Justin Timberlake *''Carry Out'' - Timbaland feat. Justin Timberlake *''Gangsta Luv'' - Snoop Dogg feat. The Dream *''One Love'' - David Guetta feat. Estelle *''Hey Daddy (Daddy's Home)'' - Usher feat. Plies *''Nothin' on You'' - B.o.B feat. Bruno Mars *''I Made It'' - Kevin Rudolf feat. Jay Sean and Lil' Wayne *''Pearly Gates'' - Pitbull feat. Nayer *''Million Dollar Girl'' - Trina feat. P. Diddy and Keri Hilson *''One Day'' - Matisyahu feat. Akon *''Say Ahh'' - Trey Songz feat. Fabolous *''Lil Freak'' - Usher feat. Nicki Minaj *''Say Something'' - Timbaland feat. Drake *''Back To The Crib'' - Juelz Santana feat. Chris Brown *''Heartbeat'' - Enrique Iglesias feat. Nicole Scherzinger *''If I Tell You'' - Bad Boy Bill feat. Alyssa Palmer *''Who's That Chick'' - David Guetta feat. Rihanna *''Gone'' - Nelly feat. Kelly Rowland *''No Love'' - Eminem feat. Lil' Wayne *''6 Foot 7 Foot'' - Lil' Wayne feat. Corey Gunz *''Good Time'' - Roll Deep feat. Jodie Connor *''Delirious'' - Vistoso Bosses feat. Soulja Boy Tell 'Em *''Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)'' - Pitbull feat. T-Pain *''Numba 1 (Tide Is High)'' - Kardinal Offishall feat. Keri Hilson *''Morning After Dark'' - Timbaland feat. Soshy *''Kush'' - Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg and Akon *''Higher'' - Taio Cruz feat. Kylie Minogue *''Baby By Me'' - 50 Cent feat. Ne-Yo *''Who Dat Girl'' - Flo Rida feat. Akon *''Bedrock'' - Young Money feat. Lloyd *''Say Aah'' - Trey Songz feat. Fabolous *''Things We Do'' - Play-N-Skillz feat. Snoop Dogg *''Hit the Lights'' - Jay Sean feat. Lil' Wayne *''On the Floor'' - Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull *''E.T.'' - Katy Perry feat. Kanye West *''Eyes Wide Shut'' - JLS feat. Tinie Tempah *''Sweat'' - Snoop Dogg feat. The Cataracs and Dev *''Secret Garden'' - Quincy Jones feat. Usher, Robin Thicke, Tyrese, LL Cool J, Tevin Campbell and Barry White *''Super Bass'' - Nicki Minaj feat. Ester Dean *''Beautiful People'' - Chris Brown feat. Benny Benassi *''Boyfriend'' - Big Time Rush feat. Snoop Dogg *''Down on Me'' - Jeremih feat. 50 Cent *''Look At Me Now'' - Chris Brown feat. Busta Rhymes and Lil' Wayne *''This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like'' - Porcelain Black feat. Lil' Wayne *''A** On The Floor'' - Diddy-Dirty Money feat. Swizz Beatz *''Love Love Love'' - Hope feat. Jason Mraz *''As Long As You Love Me'' - Justin Bieber feat. Big Sean *''#1 Nite (One Night)'' - Cobra Starsips feat. My Name Is Kay *''Hall Of Fame'' - The Script feat. Will.I.Am *''Forever'' - Drake feat. Kanye West, Lil' Wayne and Eminem qwert *''Strawberry Swing'' - Coldplay (rock) *''Bleeding Love'' - Leona Lewis *''Go Girl'' - Ciara feat. T-Pain *''No Air'' - Jordin Sparks Duet With Chris Brown *''Pocketful Of Sunshine'' - Natasha Bedingfield *''Damaged'' - Danity Kane *''Lost'' - Menudo *''Shake It'' - Metro Station *''Leavin'' - Jesse McCartney *''Citizen Soldier'' - 3 Doors Down *''Love Song'' - Sara Bareilles *''Got Money'' - Lil Wayne feat. T-Pain *''I Luv Your Girl'' - The-Dream *''Stop And Stare'' - OneRepublic *''Pork And Beans'' - Weezer (rock) *''Adolescents'' - Incubus (rock) *''Hammerhead'' - The Offspring (rock) *''Midnight Swim'' - Incubus (rock) *''Given Up'' - Linkin Park (rock) *''Devour'' - Shinedown (rock) *''Discipline'' - Nine Inch Nails (rock) *''Burning In The Sky'' - Linkin Park (rock) *''Good Days, Bad Days'' - Kaiser Chiefs (rock) *''Like It's Her Birthday'' - Good Charlotte (rock) *''Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?'' - The Offspring (rock) *''The Greatest Man That Ever Lived'' - Weezer (rock) *''I Will Possess Your Heart'' - Death Cab For Cutie (rock) *''Practice Makes Perfect'' - Cute is What We Aim For (rock) *''The Curse of Curves'' - Cute is What We Aim For (rock) *''I'll Keep Your Memory Vague'' - Finger Eleven (rock) *''(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To'' - Weezer (rock) *''Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet'' - Fall Out Boy (rock) *''Salute Your Solution'' - The Raconteurs (rock) *''Waiting For The End'' - Linkin Park (rock) *''Zero'' - Yeah Yeah Yeahs (rock) *''Lost!'' - Coldplay (rock) *''Feel Good Drag'' - Anberlin (rock) *''Inside The Fire'' - Disturbed (rock) *''Psycho'' - Puddle Of Mudd (rock) *''Prodigal Son'' - Sevendust (rock) *''Beautiful'' - 10 Years (rock) *''Supposed To Be'' - Default (rock) *''The Pretender'' - Foo Fighters (rock) *''I'm Not Jesus'' - Apocalyptica feat. Corey Taylor *''So Happy'' - Theory Of A Deadman (rock) *''Life Is Beautiful'' - Sixx: A.M. (rock) *''Throw Some D's'' - Rich Boy *''She Is Love'' - Parachute *''Bubbly'' - Colbie Caillat *''Lost'' - Michael Buble *''Tattoo'' - Jordin Sparks *''Say'' - John Mayer *''No One'' - Alicia Keys *''In My Arms'' - Plumb *''Like A Boy'' - Ciara *''Make Me Over'' - Lifehouse (rock) *''After All These Years'' - Journey (rock) *''It Means Nothing'' - Stereophonics (rock) *''These Hard Times'' - matchbox twenty (rock) *''Burn It to the Ground'' - Nickelback (rock) *''Nothing'' - Saliva (rock) *''Impossible'' - Anberlin (rock) *''Heartless'' - The Fray (rock) *''Monster'' - Skillet (rock) *''Sorry'' - Buckcherry (rock) *''Everything'' - Buckcherry (rock) *''Paralyzer'' - Finger Eleven (rock) *''Sing'' - My Chemical Romance (rock) *''Can't Stop Feeling'' - Franz Ferdinand (rock) *''Search and Destroy'' - 30 Seconds to Mars (rock) *''Something Is Not Right With Me'' - Cold War Kids (rock) *''Nine In The Afternoon'' - Panic! At The Disco (rock) *''Funny The Way It Is'' - Dave Matthews Band (rock) *''The World We Live In'' - The Killers (rock) *''I Can Wait Forever'' - Simple Plan (rock) *''Your Love Is A Lie'' - Simple Plan (rock) *''All Summer Long'' - Kid Rock (rock) *''In Love With A Girl'' - Gavin DeGraw *''Love Remains The Same'' - Gavin Rossdale *''How You Love Me Now'' - Hey Monday *''Wow I Can Get Sexual Too'' - Say Anything *''Stay Beautiful'' - The Last Goodnight *''All Over You'' - The Spill Canvas *''Summertime'' - New Kids On The Block *''There's Nothin'' - Sean Kingston feat. Elan and Juelz Santana *''Life Of Da Party'' - Snoop Dogg feat. Too Short and Mistah F.A.B. *''The Way That I Love You'' - Ashanti *''Last Time'' - Trey Songz *''The Boss'' - Rick Ross feat. T-Pain *''Get Like Me'' - David Banner feat. Chris Brown *''Cashflow'' - Ace Hood feat. Rick Ross and T-Pain *''Give It 2 Me'' - Madonna *''Band of Gold'' - Kimberley Locke *''Closer to Love'' - Mat Kearney *''My Life Would Suck Without You'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Show Me What I'm Looking For'' - Carolina Liar *''How In The World'' - Family Force 5 *''America's Next Freak'' - FM Static *''The Older I Get'' - Skillet (rock) *''With Me'' - Sum 41 (rock) *''No Surprise'' - Daughtry *''Freak Show'' - The Cure *''Time After Time'' - Quietdrive *''Welcome All Again'' - Collective Soul (rock) *''Heads Will Roll'' - Yeah Yeah Yeahs (rock) *''I Wanna'' - All-American Rejects (rock) *''The Wind Blows'' - All-American Rejects (rock) *''Gives You Hell'' - All-American Rejects (rock) *''Not Meant To Be'' - Theory of a Deadman (rock) *''If Today Was Your Last Day'' - Nickelback (rock) *''Second Chance'' - Shinedown (rock) *''Don't Go Away'' - Buckcherry (rock) *''Please Don't Leave Me'' - Pink *''Sober'' - Pink *''The Climb'' - Miley Cyrus *''You Found Me'' - The Fray *''Her Diamonds'' - Rob Thomas *''Timebomb'' - Beck *''I Quit! I Quit! I Quit!'' - The Click Five *''If You're Gonna Leave'' - Emerson Hart *''4 In The Morning'' - Gwen Stefani *''Before It's Too Late'' - Goo Goo Dolls (rock) *''Black Heart Inertia'' - Incubus (rock) *''Syndicate'' - The Fray (rock) *''Look After You'' - The Fray (rock) *''Read My Mind'' - The Killers (rock) *''The River'' - Good Charlotte (rock) *''Where Would I Be Now'' - Good Charlotte (rock) *''Belle Of The Boulevard'' - Dashboard Confessional (rock) *''Supermassive Black Hole'' - Muse (rock) *''Rockstar'' - Nickelback (rock) *''Who Knew'' - Pink *''Little Wonders'' - Rob Thomas *''Give Me The Meltdown'' - Rob Thomas *''New Shoes'' - Paolo Nutini *''New Soul'' - Yael Naim *''If I Had Eyes'' - Jack Johnson OPM (Homegrown) Music (2006/07-2013): *''Upside Down'' - 6CycleMind *''Lord Patawad'' - Bassilyo *''Upuan'' - Gloc 9 feat. Jeazell Grutas of Zelle *''Magda (feat. Rico Blanco)'' - Gloc-9 *''Porque'' - Maldita *''LSS'' - Stonefree *''Gravity'' - Urbandub *''Evidence'' - Urbandub *''Ang Bagong Ako'' - Loonie and Greyhoundz *''Falling Away'' - Miguel Escueta *''Deliryo'' - Slapshock *''The Fight is Over'' - Urbandub *''Emily'' - Paraluman *''Betamax'' - Sandwich *''Eargasmic'' - Dice & K-9 *''Gumising'' - Delara *''Cool Ka Lang'' - Sopiz *''Maskara'' - Rivermaya *''Migraine'' - Moonstar 88 *''Yugto'' - Rico Blanco *''Filipina Girl'' - Marcus Davis *''Director's Cut'' - Kamikazee *''Invitation'' - Kjwan *''Pitong Araw'' - Hale *''Saludo'' - Six Cycle Mind *''As You Believe'' - Zelle *''Alone'' - Ramielle Malubay *''Musikero'' - After Image *''Antukin'' - Rico Blanco *''Bahay Kubo'' - Hale *''Di Na Mababawi'' - Spongecola *''Diamond Shotgun'' - Chicosci *''FX'' - Pedicab *''Sandali Na Lang'' - Hale *''Hiling'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Tabi'' - Paraluman feat. Kean Cipriano *''Walang Iwanan'' - 6Cyclemind *''Wala Kang Katulad'' - Sponge Cola *''Teacher's Pet'' - Pupil *''Higante'' - Ely Buendia and Francis Magalona *''May 1'' - Archipelago *''MRI'' - Archipelago *''Leslie'' - Rocksteddy *''Captured'' - Christian Bautista feat. Sitti *''Summer Song'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Under Repair'' - Imago *''Procrastinator'' - Sandwich *''Pause'' - Kjwan *''Leap Of Faith'' - Hale *''Shapeshifter'' - Taken By Cars *''Message in a Bottle'' - The Dawn *''Manila'' - Sandwich *''Putik'' - Sandwich *''Castaway'' - Franco *''TNT'' - Pupil *''Sa 'Yo Lang'' - Champ feat. Julianne *''The Drive'' - Chris Cayzer *''Kaibigan'' - Young JV *''Express Highway'' - The Bloomfields *''Kalesa'' - Hale UNDER CONSTRUCTION